Your The One I Want!
by animecutie354
Summary: AU. OOC characters. Ciel for the longest has had a huge crush on a certain redhead friend of Sebastian and doesn't like the fact that his brother flirts with him just to irk him. What can he do to get his man? And can he do it before Sebastian ruins his chance? Sucky I know. My first story on here! possessiveuke!Ciel teasingseductivedom!Grell


It was an ordinary day in the Phantomhive house, well as ordinary as your gonna get. I was up in my room reading when I heard the noise of shouting downstairs. _-sigh- What's going on now?_

I headed downstairs to see all the commotion only to find a blur of black and red tumbling about on the floor. It didn't take long for me to realize it was my older brother, Sebastian Michaelis Phantomhive, wrestling with his friend Grell Sutcliff.

_Ugh! Why me?_ "Sebastian! What in the devil are you doing?" I shouted over the noise they were making. Apparently that got both of their attention since they ceased their rolling about which caused Grell to be on top of Sebby. I flushed with slight anger and embarrassment at the compromising position they were in. Now you must be wondering why I would be slightly angry with the sight of my brother's friend on top of him well, I have had a massive crush on Grell ever since the first day I met him when I was 8 and he was 16, and he came over to do a project with Sebastian. See now I know what your thinking why would an 8 yr old boy have feelings for a 16 yr old, well even I don't have the answer to that. All I know is that the moment I laid eyes on him I was entranced. His red vibrant hair, his beautiful dual-toned yellow-green eyes, his charming sharp teeth, that resembled those of a sharks, and his flamboyant flirtatious attitude, all gripped me with something I didn't understand that much at such a young age. But even now as I stared at them in barely concealed anger I still cannot understand what attracted me and still binds me to him to this day.

"Ah, Ciel! I'm sorry did we disturb you?" Sebastian asked, even though he fully knows that he did. "Nooooo, I wasn't doing anything absolutely important in my room in the peace of quiet I obtained before all this started." I replied sarcastically. Sebastian smirked at my obvious annoyance. "Well, that's good. I would never want to disturb my darling little brother." He replied with obvious mischievous amusement. I glared balefully at him showing my displease towards him. His smirk only grew wider.

"Well?" I asked, deciding to let my anger go for the moment. "Well, what?" He replied. I growled under my breath,but still loud enough for him to hear. "Are you going to explain what in the bloody hell you doing rolling around like a five yr old that has no common sense?"

"Well if you must know little brother me and Grell here were just having a little bit of...fun" He said with a slight husky tone at the end. Grell blushed a light shade of pink as my brother grinned seductively up towards him.

I glared angrily towards Sebastian. _How dare he shamelessly flirt with MY Grell right in front of me! :( _"Sebastian! If your going to flirt please refrain from doing it in front of me!" I all but growled out. Sebastian looked up at me in mock innocence. "Oh, I'm so sorry Ciel. I forgot you were even here." I scowled. "Oh Shut up! Just keep the noise down or else." I said menacingly. Sebastian only chuckled and said "We'll try. You know I can't control Grell when he starts screaming." My brother replied lecherously. Grell flushed at the innuendo and playfully smacked Sebastian. "Bassy! Don't say that! I do not scream." "That's not how it seemed last night! I could barely stop you from screaming!" Laughed Sebastian. "Shut up! I told you that stays between us dude!" I all I could do was clench my fists tightly as I heard what they spoke of. _What the fuck?! They had sex?! How dare Sebastian touch and violate what is mine! _On the inside I seethed in anger as I pictured what my brother did to or with Grell. And as the images played out I flushed in angry embarrassment. _Grell is MINE! No one is allowed to touch nor pleasure him except me! _In my anger I shouted _**"Just fucking keep it down! I don't wanna hear no noise while I study!" **_Then I stormed off leaving a bewildered Grell and Sebastian on the floor in my living room.

Once in my room I went to my bed to just let everything melt away into nothingness. And as I slipped into unconsciousness a tear slipped from my eye.


End file.
